Te quiero, te odio ¿Te conozco?
by y0misma
Summary: Harry y Draco no se conocen, pero Hans, Harold, David y Demian sí e incluso, algunas veces, duermen juntos. Dos hombres, seis personalidades y todas las complicaciones que eso puede traer. AU.


_**Aquí con una nueva idea, por ende con un nuevo fic. No sé qué tan largo será, pero sí les advierto que será complejo xD. No sé cuánto me demore en actualizar ya que debo definir bien las ideas y las personalidades de cada personaje... Hablando de eso, les digo desde ya que esto es un Harry/Draco, independiente de cómo se llamen los personajes, todos son Harry o Draco. **_

_**Con un enorme retraso, esto va dedicado a Luni, ya que ella una vez me pidió un fic donde Harry fuese el activo y Draco el pasivo. Luni, aquí te doy varias opciones, ojalá te gusten. **_

_**Azazel, muchísimas gracias por el beteo, eres un sol. Sin, gracias por la opinión, te ganaste adoración por los siglos de los siglos. **_

* * *

Gruñó por enésima vez y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, en un vano intento de no escuchar más el timbre del teléfono. ¿Quién se atrevía a llamar tan temprano un sábado? Bufó, levantó el auricular y masculló algo que sonaba a '_qué mierda quieres'_.

—Buenas tardes, Harry.

¿Harry? ¿Por qué algunas personas, como Hermione o el pelirrojo ése que tenía por novio, se empecinaban en llamarlo Harry? Su nombre era Hans. Bajo ese nombre lo bautizaron sus padres y no pretendía cambiarlo a esas alturas; aunque claro, después de la primera discusión que tuvo con la muchacha de pelo enmarañado, decidió que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente y evitarse llantos y gritos que le terminarían dando tarde o temprano una jaqueca.

—Hermione, ¿qué hice para que llames tan temprano? Pensé que me apreciabas.

—Te adoro, pero quedamos en almorzar juntos, ¿no lo recuerdas? Además, no es tan temprano, son las doce del medio día.

—¿Quedamos en almorzar juntos? ¿Cuándo?

—¿Cómo que cuándo? Ayer, cuando conversamos en mi oficina.

Se sentó en la cama e instantáneamente se llevó una mano a la cabeza. La jaqueca comenzaba a hacer su aparición y, por cómo se sentía, sería un dolor de mierda.

—¿Ayer nos vimos? No lo recuerdo.

—Claro que nos vimos, hablamos sobre los preparativos de tu boda con Ginny. ¿Te encuentras bien? No es la primera vez que olvidas las cosas y…

—¡Estoy bien, maldita sea! ¡Deja de actuar como si fueses mi maldita madre!

Se sorprendió tanto ante lo que dijo que cortó el teléfono y, de paso, lo desconectó. ¿Se iba a casar? ¿Con Ginny? ¿Quién era ésa? Mierda, tendría que hacer algo para recordar las cosas o terminaría casado con una mujer que no conocía criando hijos que, a lo mejor, ni siquiera era suyos.

No sabía qué le estaba sucediendo, las lagunas mentales que tenía ocurrían cada vez con más frecuencia y a veces terminaba en la cama de personas que no conocía y que le decían que lo pasaron genial con él; Hans sonreía y respondía que la sensación era mutua, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea a qué se estaban refiriendo. Quizá ya era tiempo de ir al médico y averiguar qué tanto le había afectado lo del orfanato.

************

En un roñoso apartamento al otro extremo de la ciudad, un muchacho no había podido dormir en toda la noche. La exposición oral que tendría en unas cuantas horas, lo tenía completamente aterrado. Le daba miedo hablar en público, permitir que una multitud evaluara cada gesto que hacía; era incómodo e intimidante. Se sirvió otra taza de café y, luego de beber un sorbo, lo dejó sobre su escritorio y se dirigió a la ducha. El día sería difícil, por eso era mejor comenzarlo de una vez por todas.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, tomó las llaves y, asegurándose que todo estuviese cerrado, se encaminó rumbo a la universidad. Le gustaba mucho la profesión que estaba estudiando, era tranquila y perfecta para esconderse del mundo. Nadie se fijaba en los laboratoristas; los dejaban encerrados en sus estudios y experimentos. Tendría una oficina para él solo y la satisfacción de estar evitando la mirada de los demás.

No le gustaba ser notado, porque cuando eso sucedía, por lo general, las personas querían entablar temas de conversación y David casi nunca sabía de qué hablar. No, no es que fuese tonto, de hecho era bastante inteligente, era simplemente que la socialización no era lo suyo y probablemente jamás lo sería.

Respiró profundamente una vez estuvo frente al edificio y trató de armarse de valor para enfrentar lo que se venía. ¿Qué tan terrible podía ser una exposición? La respuesta a eso le llegó cuando entró al aula y un grupo de estudiantes comenzó a silbarle y a decirle cosas que harían sonrojar a cualquiera, sobre todo a él.

Ignoró los comentario lo mejor que pudo, pero aun así sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus manos temblorosas. Reacciones que se intensificaron cuando uno de los muchachos del grupito ése se acercó hasta él.

—Me divertí mucho anoche y me gustaría repetirlo, ¿qué me dices?

El aludido miró de reojo a la persona que le hablaba y trató de recordar dónde lo había visto antes, pero por más que lo intentó nada llegaba a su mente; ésa era la primera vez que lo veía, ¿cierto?

Evidentemente no le respondió, ni siquiera lo miró, pensando que le estaba gastando una broma planeada con sus amigos para avergonzarlo o algo parecido… ¿Le acababan de pasar una mano por el culo? Dios bendito, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Él había estado toda la noche durmiendo, ¿verdad? Sí, así había sido. El hecho que en la mañana tuviese una ropa distinta era un detalle que no había que tomar en cuenta.

Dejó todo tirado y corrió a la consulta del médico más cercano. Se estaba volviendo loco y lo mejor era que lo internaran cuanto antes para que nadie resultara lastimado, mucho menos él mismo.

* * *

_**No las confundí demasiado, ¿verdad? Espero que no, pero si es así dejen su amenaza, queja, crítica, galleta, felicitación, reclamo y feliz se los contestaré. **_

_**y0.**_


End file.
